Grandma Monkey
The Grandma Monkey is an elderly tower. It starts out by smashing bloons with her pin, popping 2 layers of off 50 bloons in a 148px range. So innocent! And smashes every 1.35 seconds (well, it's a grandma...). It can pop camo bloons, but not lead nor frozen. It costs $340. Upgrades 'Path 1' 'Steel-Plated Rolling Pins' *Description: These steel-plated rolling pins sure pack a pin! I mean, a punch! Grandma is mad! *Stats: The pins now pop 4 layers; Can now pop frozen bloons. *Cost: $300 'Bone Medicaments' *Description: Grandma smash!! Bloon pop!! -- That's what happens when mad grandmas take bone medicaments. They just go crazy! *Stats: Attack delay decreased by 0.30 seconds; Pops an extra layer. *Cost: $560 'One Mind' *Description: "We are many. We are one." This makes the grandmas think as one, so the more you have, the stronger they are. WARNING: Has several side effects! *Stats: Attack delay decreased by 0.02 for every grandma with this upgrade on the screen (max: 0.30); Pops an extra layer for every 5 grandmas on the screen with this upgrade, up to 4 extra layers; Unused track space (except the path) will have several red grandma pictures with red eyes, this is unnoticable at first, but will get gradually opaque over time; Reddens the screen depending on how much grandmas are on the screen with this upgrade. *Cost: $2340 'Sacrificial Rolling Pins' *Description: "Everyone must join us." These pins can sometimes give power to the grandmas, sacrificing bloons! WARNING: This is a bad idea! *Stats: 2% chance of instakilling bloons (or dealing 850 damage to boss and MOAB-class bloons); Instakilled bloons will decrease attack delay by 0.005 (0.10 max); Every 3 instakilled bloons will give the grandma an extra layer of poppapge, up to 4 extra layers; The grandmas in the background will gradually become beast-like grandmas. *Cost: $3890 'Path 2' 'Lubricated Dentures' *Description: These will help the grandma squash the bloons at a longer range! *Stats: Range increased by 5%. *Cost: $160 'Replies From Grandma' *Description: "RE: I tought you'd get a kick out of this! Good luck with all those bloons! :D" *Stats: Every tower in the grandma's range attacks 2% faster, can stack (up to 10%); Range increased by 15%. *Cost: $670 'Grandma Helpers' *Description: Grandma's grandmas (don't ask how we got them) will aid a monkey once in a while to make sure the bloons are popped good! *Stats: Every 7-10 seconds, a grandgrandgrandma will appear near a living monkey tower and will pop bloons like a 1/0 Grandma Monkey, and also healing said monkey by 1 HP every 4 seconds; Only 2 grandgrandgrandmas can be on the screen at once; Grandmas disappear after 10-15 seconds. *Cost: $1100 'Let's Never Bake Again' *Description: Let's Never Bake Again Ability: Nine 1/0 Grandma Monkeys will appear in random places on the screen (close enough to attack the bloons) and attack hypersonically for 10 seconds (including this grandma monkey itself), on which they disappear after that! If there is no space for grandmas, well, they aren't summoned! *Stats: The ability has a cooldown of 150 seconds. *Cost: $4200 Sacrifices *$1,000: Summons a 1/1 Grandma every 10 seconds. (They disappear after 10 seconds and will always appear close enough to the track so they can pop bloon. They can also be sold for $0.) *$5,000: Summons a 1/1 Grandma every 5 seconds. *$10,000: Summons two 2/1 Grandmas every 5 seconds. *$20,000: Summons two 3/2 Grandmas every 5 seconds. Trivia *This is an obvious reference! *Path 1 is more focused on improving the grandmas' power at the cost of happiness and Path 2 is more focused on improving everyone without any side effect. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Protector Towers